User talk:Degrassi Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to DEGRASSI AU Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Degrassi Fan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Aaaaw, Cam, I'd love to! I definitely will. But I'm gonna be working every night this weekend....:( Business is startin' to pick up as the summer approaches. IF you and Tifa happen to be up when I get off of work one of these days, I'll definitely contact you guys. It could be like 2AM but whatevs. I'm gonna keep you posted! Whoops! Forgot to sign. It's me SetRobOff 07:08, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Rob Okay, Cam. I'll send you a message! SetRobOff 07:21, May 4, 2012 (UTC)Rob I'm on, Cam! Got a link? SetRobOff 05:31, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Rob LOL What the hell??? Cam, of course I'm not dead! I'm free tomorrow night actually. We can go on chat then! See you soon!! Definitely! I'll message you again in about 30 minutes and then you can send me a link. SetRobOff 04:15, May 19, 2012 (UTC)Rob Okay Cam, I'm ready! Hellz yeah! That sounds like a plan. When? SetRobOff 05:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC)Rob Hell yeah! Send me a link. SetRobOff 07:36, June 2, 2012 (UTC)Rob Most definitely! Send me a TC link once we round Dani and Tifa together. SetRobOff 03:20, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Rob I think we should start. Me, you and Dani never chatted before at the same time. So, you can always invite Tifa and hope she pops in later. SetRobOff 06:41, June 21, 2012 (UTC)Rob Can we talk privately? I don't want to get the wiki all worked up and panicked. Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 01:22, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Aaaaw, you missed me, boo <3. I also would have loved a one-on-one. Where were you at? School? Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 19:58, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully we can talk tonight, babe! <3 I'll get back to you on that shortly. Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 20:10, September 13, 2013 (UTC) LOL Yeah, it was about a certain pervert creep bastard(you know who). But never mind. That was days ago right before he started harassing Jo, TOP and Lizzy. So, that's why I didn't wanna bring up on the wiki because I didn't want anyone to get panicked but he already started messing with other people too. Thanks for your concern, bby <333. I'm so over it now. Love you Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 07:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay boo, where at? <33 Rob Use your heart and not your eyes 07:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC)